The Game of Cat and Mouse
by Dusty Bookshelf
Summary: A one shot for Cheshakyatto. Kakuzu/OC Kisame/OC.


**Hello! I am Dusty Bookshelf. This is my first thing to post on Fan Fiction! Well, I don't own the idea, subject matter, or characters of Naruto. A very smart and very rich man does. I don't own any of the OCs either. Just the plot…mostly.**

**My very first one-shot was requested by the kind Cheshakyatto. I hope I've accomplished what you desired.**

"Do you think they saw us?" a small girl with short brown hair and wide brown eyes asked from the shadows.

"I don't think so," another girl responded breathless. Her different colored eyes and sharp canines bright in the gloom.

The smaller girl stepped out of the shadows after a few moments. Her face was flushed and her heart was beating wildly. Oh, she wanted to get caught by Kisame; her giant, blue, shark-nin partner. She blushed deeply, just thinking of his rippling muscles…

"Hey daydreamer, we better get a move on if we want to win," Ryxer, her friend and fellow mouse in this strange game of Cat and Mouse, snapped.

The other girl -Momo- nodded and took off. Ryxer's long blonde hair trailed out behind her as her ran in the darkness that was the Akatsuki base. One eye was a sparkling blue, while the other was a warm grey with a scar running through it. Her mind was racing for possible exits and places to hide. She was intelligent and agile. Ryxer was quiet proud of how she first manipulated her partner Kakuzu when they first met. Beat him at a game of poker, even though she didn't have a clue how to play the card game.

As amusing as their memories were, the two girls had a mission to complete. They were to play this game of Cat and Mouse until sunrise and it was only ten at night. Momo was being hunted by Kisame and Ryxer was being hunted by Kakuzu.

"OW!"

Momo skidded to a halt and whipped around to see Ryxer on the ground clutching her bleeding knee. The brunette giggled and crouched down and poked her friend's knee. Within seconds the wound was healed, not even a scar was left. Ryxer smiled brightly and jumped up with enthusiasm. It helped have a friend that could heal with a single touch.

Angry voices sounded down the hall they were headed causing both girls to freeze. Ryxer's eyes went wide when she picked up the idea of their plans.

"Hey, Momo, I think we need to split up," she whispered. "They know we're traveling and plan to catch us both at the same time."

Momo gave a quick nod and bolted down a side passage, disappearing in the darkness. Ryxer took a smaller hallway that branched off in the opposite direction of Momo. The blonde frowned, realizing she was heading straight for the Akatsuki members' rooms. With an aggravated growl, she chose a room at random and hid underneath the bed.

Now, all she could do was wait…

Momo was very pleased as to where she found herself. That place, was the kitchen. The girl's stomach growled. She blushed and wrapped her arms around her. Giving up on running and hiding, she decided she'd rather eat and be found by Kisame. After all, a girl needed to eat.

She flung open the fridge, instantly spotting some leftover tuna. She grabbed the bowl and plopped down at the table to eat her cold meal. She ate slowly, watching the clock. With each second she knew her partner was coming closer. It thrilled her to know that he was hunting her. Not to kill her, but to take his prize for catching her.

Finishing the tuna, she squeezed into the small space between the counter and the fridge. It wasn't until the door slowly opened did she realize that she had left the empty bowl sitting on the table…

The door was flung open and Kakuzu slowly entered his room. He had checked every single room except his. Ryxer had to be in here. His partner was sly as a fox…but he knew exactly how to catch his little vixen. He closed the door and removed his mask and his hood, revealing his shoulder-length black hair and the stitches on the sides of his face.

A soft sigh met his ears. The miser grinned. Ryxer was hiding under the bed. His threads extended and slithered out and yanked her from her hiding spot. The blond girl yelped and stared doe-eyed at her partner. A toothy grin spread across her face.

"You sneaky old miser," Ryxer purred. "You know I can't resist your stitches."

She let herself be pulled along by Kakuzu's threads until they were mere inches apart. His warm breath rolled over Ryxer's face, make her blush. It wasn't often Kakuzu allowed them to be this close and she was enjoying every minute of it. She relaxed in his embrace. Kakuzu leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I win Kitten."

Ryxer looked into his eyes, unsure of what he might take as his prize. Dirty thoughts ran through her mind, making her blush darker. Mentally she scolded herself. Kakuzu knew her boundaries and wouldn't cross them unless he was in one of his moods. Suddenly throwing her on the bed and ravishing her body until morning wasn't something he would do. At least, Ryxer _hoped_ he wouldn't do that.

Ryxer was jerked away from the dark path she was heading down by Kakuzu crashing his lips onto hers. She instantly returned the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. She whined when her partner's lips left hers, but let out a pleased sigh when they reappeared at her neck. Her hands gripped Kakuzu's cloak as he found her sweet spot. He stopped after giving her a hickey and held her possessively.

"Aishite imasu."

Ryxer looked up at Kakuzu in surprise then kissed him gently. "I love you too, Kakuzu."

"Momo! Get the hell off the refrigerator!"

The brunette stuck her tongue out at Kisame who wasn't very happy. As soon as he had walked into the kitchen, Momo had burst from her hiding place and had tried to make a run for it. Despite the tactic working in the many novels she had read, it didn't work with Kisame. He had blocked all her exits and eventually cornered her against the fridge. What he hadn't expected was her to climb the fridge and slide to the very back. Even with his height advantage, he couldn't reach his target.

"You'll never get me down, you brute!" Momo retorted.

"…what if I promise to buy you the whole series of that manga you want?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With a giggle, Momo clambered off the refrigerator, only to be pulled against Kisame's muscled chest. A deep blush rose on her cheeks and she went limp. A chuckle left the shark-nin. He knew Momo liked him. After finding drawings of himself all over her room with her asleep in the middle of the floor drooling slightly on a half drawn picture anybody would've guessed.

Kisame, along with everyone else had been surprised. The brunette was shy and only talked to Ryxer or Tobi. No one in the organization would've guessed that she was a little obsessed with the intimidating, blue swordsman. Kisame was pleased by the fact though. Not very many women took a liking to him. Not only was he an S-ranked criminal, but his skin was blue, he was a giant, and he had gill markings on his face. Yes, women were just lining up to have a piece of him.

"Um…Kisame," Momo squeaked. "I-I don't want to a-alarm you, but um…you're kind of squishing me…"

Kisame instantly loosened his grip on the smaller girl, but only slightly. Momo took a deep breath of air after nearly dying of suffocation. She looked up to see him staring at her intently. Her eyes widened and a small blush tented her cheeks.

Kisame quickly dipped his head and kissed her. A quick peck on the lips. He pulled back and was startled. Then he smirked.

Momo had passed out.

**And there it is! I hope it was okay. My first fanfic! Please let me know how I did and what I can improve!**

**And I really hoped you liked it Cheshakyatto! **

_**Dusty Bookshelf over and out…**_


End file.
